


Offense and Defense

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #14“That’s completely unfair.”“What is?”“You can’t smile at me when I’m yelling at you. That defeats the whole purpose of me being mad! No smiling, you’re supposed to be crumbling at my words.”“All you did was call me a butt.”“Exactly! Be offended!”from @writers-are-writers on tumblr
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 23





	Offense and Defense

Now that you think about it, you were being kinda ridiculous about this “argument”. You could see why Bucky found it to be so amusing. 

“-and you didn’t even defend me! You just sat there listening to Sam roast me in front of everyone! You’re such a butt, James Buchanan Barnes!!”

Earlier at dinner, Sam was in a particularly good mood. As a result, he was more playful and would pick on people a lot more. Tonight, you were his victim. He was making fun of how easily scared you were. He brought up multiple instances where you had jumped like a cat, resulting in everyone laughing at you while you sat there with a pouty face. You looked to Bucky for support but he was laughing with everyone else as well. That idiot.

Now you’re in your shared bedroom scolding Bucky for not being a good boyfriend and telling Sam to shove it, while he’s looking amused as hell!

“That’s completely unfair.” you stopped mid-scold, crossing your arms over your chest.

“What is?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, “You can’t smile at me when I’m yelling at you. That defeats the whole purpose of me being mad! No smiling, you’re supposed to be crumbling at my words.”

“All you did was call me a butt.”

“Exactly! Be offended!” 

Bucky looked at you for a couple of seconds before bursting out with laughter, which made you even more upset. You took a pillow and began to hit him with it. As he continued to laugh, he attempted to block your attacks, “Wai-doll, I-ow! C’mon! It was just-Jesus! Calm down would ya?!” he grabs the pillow from you and you cross your arms over your chest once more.

“Everyone was laughing at me tonight and it made me feel like shit and you didn’t do anything about it!”

Bucky’s shoulder sagged, “You’re right. I’m sorry….I am a butt.” he murmured.

When he said that, you couldn’t help but giggle which made him snap his head up to you, “Yes, you are. You’re Butt-y Barnes, the biggest Butt of them all.”

“I’m your Butt, though.”

“My very stupid, but cute Butt,” you kissed his nose, “But you’re sleeping in your own room tonight.” You pulled Bucky up to his feet and towards the door.

He tried to resist, “Nooooo! Dooooll! I said I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, you did. And now you’re paying for it by sleeping alone tonight.” you pushed him out the door and immediately slammed it in front of his face, the lock’s click reaching his ears.

You heard him sigh and march down the hall yelling, “SAM! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!”


End file.
